The optical fiber is an tool for optical transmission. An optical connector is used for connecting the optical fiber with different electronic devices, so that the electronic devices can utilize the signals transmitted by the optical fiber. A conventional optical-fiber connector assembly includes an adapter and a male optical-fiber connector. The adapter is assembled to the electronic device. Hence, when the male optical-fiber connector is inserted into the adapter, the male optical-fiber is fixed with the adapter and signals can be transmitted to the electronic device through the optical fiber connector assembly.
A cabinet for aligning the connectors has a number of jumper wires spaced by limited distance. When one of the jumper wires is to be replaced, the operator cannot press on the elastic arm of the male optical-fiber connector in a convenient manner to detach the elastic arm of the male optical-fiber connector from the adapter. As a result, the operator cannot pull the jumper wires conveniently, and the operator may even damage the jumper wires as well as other jumper wires. Additionally, the number of the jumper wires would be limited by the space of the cabinet provided for assembling the jumper wires.